Gone
by Demon Girl17
Summary: The finally battle with Naraku... a sad turn... please r & r


Hey people, got ya a new ficcie. This one is sad though, or at least I hope it's sad. Well enjoy. Oh and it's a songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. Also I do not own the song Grace is Gone, it belongs to Dave Matthews Band.  
  
~ song lyrics ~  
  
' thoughts '  
  
" talking "  
  
Gone  
  
* Inu's POV *  
  
I lunged at Naraku, and narrowly avoided a vine coming towards me. I sliced through it with Tetsusaiga and landed on the ground, deflecting more vines away from me. Suddenly I heard a scream and looked to see a couple of Naraku's low-level youkai, heading towards Kagome. I growled and jumped at them, splitting them in half with my sword. I stood protectively in front of her and deflected Naraku's youkai and vines.  
  
I growled and noticed Miroku and Sango struggling off to the side of where Kagome and I were. Shippo was unconscious on the ground and I actually felt sorry for the little kitsune. I turned back to Naraku and raised Tetsusaiga. I brought it down launching my Bakuryuuha at him. We all stared as Naraku's body fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The scent of blood was thick in the air, blocking out all other scents.  
  
Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I looked down at Kagome. I wrapped my arms around her and glanced at Miroku and Sango. They started to walk away from the battlefield back towards the hag's hut, taking Shippo with them. I smiled and turned back to Kagome. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"You did it Inuyasha."  
  
I smiled down at her and then tilted my head meeting my lips to hers in a soft kiss. I could sense her surprise and kissed her more. I felt her relax and kiss back. I pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Kagome." I whispered.  
  
~ Neon shines, through smoky eyes tonight  
It's 2am I'm drunk again  
It's heavy on my mind ~  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." She smiled, but it quickly turned to one of pain and shock. My eyes widened as I felt her body go limp in my arms. I looked up to see a vine fall to the ground and turn to dust. I growled at it and then turned back to Kagome. I shook her trying to wake her.  
  
"Kagome, please wake up." I whispered as I shook her limp form. Realization hit me as I felt how cold her skin had become. I collapsed to my knees and held her close to me.  
  
~ I could never love again  
  
So much as I love you  
  
Where you end, where I begin  
  
Is like a river running through ~  
  
I felt something warm and wet on my face. I reached up and wiped it way with my hand and looked at it. I sniffed and realized what it was. I was crying, crying over Kagome. I held her close and buried my face in her hair, trying to take in the last of her sweet scent before it became covered in the retched scent of death.  
  
~ Take my heart, take my eyes  
  
I need them no more  
  
If never again they fall  
  
Upon the one I so adore... ~  
  
I held her for a while and could smell death on her. I picked up her body and walked towards the village. I stared ahead of me, my mind blank, tears still slowly streaming down my probably pale face. I walked into the village and saw Miroku and Sango sitting outside the hut. They were embracing each other and looked so happy together. I bit my lip and walked towards them, trying to look strong and together, but my insides churned with sadness and despair.  
  
~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll be gone ~  
  
As I walked towards them, they noticed me and got up walking towards me. Sango looked at Kagome in my arms and gasped. Miroku looked from Kagome to me.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. I frowned and looked down at Kagome's pale face.  
  
"There was part of Naraku still alive.. I didn't sense it... it struck her..." I choked out.  
  
I saw Miroku hug a now crying Sango to comfort her. I crouched down and hugged Kagome close to me, before kissing her lifeless lips one last time. They held no warmth and it frightened me. I laid her on the ground and slowly stood.  
  
"Miroku, could you please bury her and saw some prayers for her... and me." I asked. He nodded and I turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, where are you going Inuyasha?" I heard him ask. I looked over my shoulder at them a sad smile on my face.  
  
"To join her."  
  
~ One drink to remember  
  
Then another to forget  
  
I think of every day to find  
  
A love like you again  
  
One drink to remember  
  
And another to forget  
  
Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll be gone  
  
One more drink and I'll move on ~  
  
I turned back and began walking, slowly quickening my pace.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" I heard Miroku yell and his approaching footsteps. I began to run, tears blurring my vision as I ran from Miroku, from everything. I just kept running, fueled by my despair and need to escape.  
  
~ You think of things impossible  
  
Then the sun refuse to shine  
  
I woke with you beside me  
  
Your cold hand lay in mine ~  
  
I slowed my pace to a slow walk once my body had grown tired. I had stopped crying a while back, I just wasn't able to cry anymore, tears would not bring her back and they only reminded me of the pain I was going through.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end this way, we were supposed to live happily together. But it's all gone now, nothing is left for me in this world, or any others, except for the after world.  
  
~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll go... ~  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I reached the edge of a cliff. I looked over the edge and shook my head. I stepped away from it and walked over to a tree. I sat beneath it and stared into space, my mind and body numb from the pain. I then looked down and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. I fingered the rusted blade, getting small cuts on my fingertips. I lifted it and put its tip to my chest. I looked up at the darkening sky and felt drops hit my face. Rain began to pour from the sky as I continued to stare at it. I looked forward and then down at Tetsusaiga. I gripped it tightly and closed my eyes, thrusting Tetsusaiga into my chest. I gasped, opening my eyes as I felt my body weaken. I stared, as my vision grew cloudy and black. I choked and blood came up. I felt it in my mouth and I grew cold. I shivered and stared out at nothing. One thought ran through my mind as I felt everything fade and the black overcome me.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll move on  
  
One more drink and I'll move on  
  
One more drink, my grace is gone. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it. It's only a one-shot, so I hope you all liked it. Ja ne till next fic~! 


End file.
